


Red Lights

by quinnsparrow



Series: Depressing RWBY Oneshots [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Established Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, F/F, Heavy Angst, club shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29246553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinnsparrow/pseuds/quinnsparrow
Summary: yang and blake go to a club. it doesn't go well
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Depressing RWBY Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147724
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Red Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Writing prompt: start your story with a sentence that is genuinely happy upbeat, no double meanings. End it with the same sentence, but this time it’s chilling, dark, horrifying, etc.

Her eyes were blood-red, but Yang had to assume that was from the red lights surrounding them.

The club was jam packed that night, sweaty dancers surrounded them and kept bumping into Yang. She was trying hard not to be annoyed because she knew how much fun Blake was having. Her eyes were sparkling, and not just from the lights that were reflecting off of them, but with joy and excitement. It wasn’t often Yang went out to clubs like this, despite her “party girl” reputation, but she knew Blake loved them so she obliged her as often as she could.

Blake started to laugh, and threw her arms around Yang’s neck, looking right into her eyes, and said in such a joyous tone, “I am having _so_ much fun!”

Yang’s annoyance was immediately washed away. Blake’s usually carefully crafted indifferent expression was nowhere to be seen, her face flushed and the biggest of smiles on her face. Seeing her this happy made Yang happy, so she said, “I’m glad you’re having fun Love.”

“Because you’re not?”

Yang shrugged, “It’s alright. You can keep enjoying yourself, but not for too long ok? My social battery is just about dead.”

Blake laughed again and leaned forward so she could whisper in Yang’s ear. “I guess I’m lucky you love me huh?” She pulled back to look at Yang’s face. “We can go soon, just one more song ok?”

Yang smiled, nodding her head to the music. Blake withdrew her arms from Yang’s shoulders and started bouncing on the balls of her feet, enjoying the remix of the song “I Burn” that was constantly playing on the radio. Yang stood in place, content with just watching her.

That’s when Yang’s world turned upside down.

They never saw it coming.

_BANG!_

One shot, and the sweaty mess of a girl who had been bumping into Yang all night fell to the floor. She looked around wildly for the source of the gunfire.

_BANG!_

The guy across the dancefloor who had been flirting with the DJ crumpled.

_BANG!_

Yang’s blood ran cold as she witnessed her fall. Blake reached out, her hand grasping Yang’s arm, and sliding down with her as she fell. Yang didn’t hear herself scream, but she had to have right? Who wouldn’t. 

_BANG!_

Yang felt her left leg give out, collapsing to the floor. She watched out of the corner of her eye as one of the bouncers tackled the man that held the gun. Yang felt no pain, although she knew she must have been hit too. Yang could hear sirens. Help was on the way, already too late. She wanted to know what was going on, but her focus quickly went back to Blake. She wasn’t moving, her hair was matted and her clothes were stained red, blood pooling, spreading. 

Her eyes were blood-red, but Yang had to assume that was from the red lights surrounding them.

**Author's Note:**

> for better context, this is a modern AU set in on earth, so no magic or semblances
> 
> another writing prompt that i used and decided to make it a rwby one shot  
> sorry that it's depressing, but i want more of my writing to be read so here's this
> 
> i'd really appreciate any comments or critiques, i'd love to improve my writing and put out more things for anyone to enjoy no matter the genre


End file.
